Crawling Back To You
by MandAC
Summary: Por tentar evitar o inevitável, Sasuke agora tem que se humilhar e rastejar para ter seu amor de volta.


Essa foi minha primeira SongFic *-* Espero que gostem!

_Naruto não me pertence e muito menos a música, seus donos (respectivamente) são Masashi Kishimoto e Backstreet Boys._

* * *

**Eu corria por entre a multidão daquela cidade tão grande. Tinha que acha-la a qualquer custo. Não podia deixar que ela ficasse longe de mim por um segundo a mais. Não conseguiria viver sem ela ao meu lado pelo resto de minha vida. Tudo isso por causa daquele maldito dia.**

**_Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you_**__  
**_Baby I was wrong_**  
**_Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone_**  
**_It was time that we moved on_**  
**_I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart_**  
**_But baby here I am_**

(Todo mundo sabe que fui um idiota por ter deixado você ir  
Querida, eu estava errado  
Sim, eu sei que disse que ficaríamos melhor sozinhos  
Era a hora de seguirmos em frente  
Eu sei que parti seu coração, eu não tive a intenção de partir seu coração  
Mas, querida, aqui estou eu)

_- Sasuke-kun, o que queria me contar?- Ela me perguntou assim que se sentou na minha frente – Quando escutei sua voz fiquei preocupada, algo aconteceu?- Me olhou preocupada e meu coração apertou._

_- Hinata, precisamos conversar e é um assunto muito sério! - Eu disse friamente, dei um gole no meu café._

_- Sobre o que seria? Fale logo Sasuke estou ficando preocupada. –Então Hinata se acomodou na cadeira ficando ereta._

_- Você sabe, depois que te conheci minha vida mudou bruscamente..._

_- Sim eu sei, mas não entendo onde você está querendo chegar._

_- Olha Hinata, vou ser direto e franco... Não está dando certo! – A vi arregalar os olhos._

_- Como assim Sasuke? Depois de tudo que passamos... Tudo que dissemos._

_- Hinata, é simples, tudo que aconteceu entre a gente foi bom enquanto durou, mas somos diferentes de mais. - Eu disse isso e ela abaixou os olhos_

_- Eu sempre fiz a coisas do jeito certo, vendo os riscos em minhas decisões e escolhendo aquela mais segura para mim, você leva a vida de um jeito totalmente contrário ao meu..._

_- Sasuke, se o problema é meu jeito de vida, eu mudo, não tem problema... – Hinata disse aos prantos, confesso que meu coração apertou ainda mais._

_- Não Hinata, o melhor é nos separamos, sozinhos ficaremos melhor e seguiremos em frente. – Levantei deixando o dinheiro sobre a mesa, não conseguiria ficar mais um segundo ali vendo ela chorar daquele jeito._

_- Eu te amo... – Foi a última coisa que eu a ouvi falar. Sai e fui para casa_.

**_Banging on your front door_**  
**_My pride spilled on the floor_**  
**_My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you_**  
**_Begging for a second chance_**  
**_Are you gonna let me in?_**  
**_I was running from the truth and now_**

(Batendo na sua porta  
Com meu orgulho ao chão  
Minhas mãos e joelhos estão arranhados e eu estou rastejando de volta pra você  
Implorando por uma segunda chance  
Você vai me deixar entrar?  
Eu estava fugindo da verdade e agora estou rastejando de volta pra você)

**Como eu havia sido um idiota naquele dia, mas só percebi isso quando já era tarde de mais. Nos dias que se seguiram eu senti que um pedaço de mim estava faltando. Não queria admitir que a presença dela era muito importante para mim, não queria admitir que a amava. E então eu recebi a notícia que ela havia se mudado, foi só ai que deixei meu orgulho de lado, peguei o endereço com o primo dela e subi no primeiro avião rumo a Tókio.**

**Agora aqui estou eu em frente à casa de Hyuuga Hinata, todo sujo e suado pela corrida. Vi as luzes ligadas, ela estava lá. Bati na porta, escutei um barulho vindo de dentro e depois às luzes apagaram. Ela não me queria ali, estava claro. Começou a garoar e eu bati mais uma vez na porta.**

_- Hinata, eu sei que está ai, por favor, abra a porta!_ **– Mas ela não deu nenhum sinal de que abriria a porta, mas eu estava convicto e não a perderia mais uma vez.**

_- Por favor, Hinata, sei que o que fiz foi errado, mas me de uma segunda chance, eu lhe imploro... Fui um tremendo idiota, me deixe entrar, por favor! Eu estava apenas fugindo dos meus sentimentos por você, sempre foi assim, eu sempre fugi de relações sérias, mas com você é diferente, não consigo te esquecer por mais que eu tente... Por favor, Hinata, me deixa entrar!_**– Não me importava se estava ficando cada vez mais ensopado por causa da chuva, apenas queria que ela me perdoasse, estar ali significava que eu teria que me humilhar, me rastejar, mas não me importava com isso desde que ela voltasse para mim.**

_**I know you're in there and you can make me wait**_  
_**But I'm not gonna away**_  
_**It's the least that I can do, just to tell you face to face**_  
_**I was lying to myself, now Im dying in this hell**_  
_**Girl I know youre mad, I can't blame you for being mad**_  
_**But baby here I am**_

(Eu sei que você está aí dentro e pode me deixar esperar  
Mas eu não vou partir  
É o mínimo que posso fazer, apenas te dizer cara a cara  
Eu estava mentindo para mim mesmo, agora estou morrendo neste inferno  
Garota, eu sei que você está brava, eu não posso te culpar por estar brava  
Mas, querida, aqui estou eu)

**Bati na porta pela milésima vez, mas ela não abriu. Eu não sairia dali até ela abrir a porta e decidi falar isso para ela.**

_-Hinata, estou falando sério, não sairei daqui até que abra a porta, sei que está ai, não me importo de esperar, mas tenho que olhar nos seus olhos mais uma vez... Por favor, eu te amo Hinata!_

_- Vá embora Sasuke, não quero te ver nunca mais!_**– Eu a escutei gritar do outro lado da porta, apesar das palavras rudes em um tom firme, pude perceber que ela estava chorando.**

_- Hina, por favor, me deixe entrar, tenho tanta coisa para te dizer, sei que está brava e não nego que mereço esse tratamento vindo de você, mas, por favor, me deixe entrar!_**– A chuva havia se intensificado e eu estava molhado até os ossos, mas não desistiria. Encostei a testa na porta e apoiei as duas mãos na porta, já podia sentir as lágrimas escorrerem por todo meu rosto.**

_- Não Sasuke, vá embora e nunca mais me procure!_

_- Já disse que não vou embora Hinata!_ **– Gritei.**

**_If you could see these tears I'm crying_**  
**_Touch these hands that can't stop shaking_**  
**_Hear my heart that's barely beating_**  
**_You will see a different man_**

(Se você pudesse ver essas lágrimas que eu choro  
Tocar essas mãos que não param de tremer  
Ouvir meu coração que mal bate  
Você veria um homem diferente)

_– Hinata, eu te amo quantas vezes vou ter que repetir? Sei que o que fiz foi errado, nunca deveria ter dito que sozinhos iríamos ser felizes, pois minha felicidade se encontra a onde você está!_ **– Eu disse dessa vez mais calmo**

**–** _Abra a porta, por favor!_**– Eu sussurrei chorando, ficamos em silencio durante alguns segundos e então eu escutei a porta sendo destrancada.**

_- Você pensa que é tão fácil assim, Sasuke? Que é apenas chegar aqui e dizer que me ama que eu pularei em seu pescoço e viveremos felizes para sempre?_ **– Ela disse também chorando, passou as costas das mãos nos olhos para seca-los e então ela me olhou nos olhos**.

**_But baby here I am_**  
**_Banging on your front door_**  
**_My pride spilled on the floor_**  
**_My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you (come on)_**  
**_Begging for a second chance_**  
**_Are you gonna let me in? (let me in)_**  
**_I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you_**

(Mas, querida, aqui estou eu  
Batendo na sua porta  
Com meu orgulho ao chão  
Minhas mãos e joelhos estão arranhados e eu estou rastejando de volta pra você  
Implorando por uma segunda chance  
Você vai me deixar entrar? (me deixe entrar)  
Eu estava fugindo da verdade e agora estou rastejando de volta pra você)

**Ficamos um tempo só nos encarando, depois eu me pus no chão curvado-me.**

_- Eu lhe imploro Hina, me de uma segunda chance!_

_- Levanta Sasuke!_ **– Ela disse agachando na minha frente e tocando meu ombro.**

_- Me perdoe Hinata!... Volta para mim.-_**Disse olhando-na nos olhos, ela sorriu.**

_- Nunca pensei que o grande Uchiha Sasuke iria se humilhar tanto por uma mulher!_

_- Você não qualquer mulher, é mulher da minha vida!_ **– E então nos beijamos.**

**_Banging on your front door (darling)_**  
**_My pride spilled on the floor_**  
**_I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you, yeah_**  
**_Now I'm crawling back to you_**  
**_Crawling back to you_**  
**_Crawling back to you_**  
**_Crawling back to you_**

(Batendo na sua porta (querida)  
Com meu orgulho ao chão  
Eu estava fugindo da verdade e agora estou engatinhando de volta pra você, sim  
Agora estou rastejando de volta pra você  
Rastejando de volta pra você  
Rastejando de volta pra você  
Rastejando de volta pra você)

* * *

Qualquer tipo de comentário será bem aceito, então não se envergonhem e mandem uma review! ^^/

Bye-Bye~Kissus ~~Desu


End file.
